1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to textiles with electronic stimulation function on specific body parts, more particular, the present invention relates to textiles that performs electronic stimulation for traditional Chinese medicine therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the treatment of various types of diseases, pains, and disorders of the body, it is often advantageous to apply neurostimulation, such as electronic stimulation to the afflicted area, or more desirable still, to stimulate the nervous system, etc. Electronic stimulation may be performed by placing a pair of electrodes on the specific body area and conduct electrical pulses into the surrounding tissue. The electrode, or a plurality of electrodes, may be placed near a certain location on the spine or other area to suppress the pain. Stimulation may help to relieve pain by modulating nerve impulses to the brain that signal pain.
According to traditional Chinese medicine theory, puncturing the body with needles at acupuncture points (acupoints) can relieve pain and achieve various medical benefits. In acupuncture, health is maintained by the flow of Qi (life energy) through pathways of our bodies called meridians lines.
U.S. Pub. Appl. No. 2006/0030879 discloses an article of clothing that provides acupressure to acupoints. The wearer can perform acupressure on him or herself by pressing on the pellet, which applies pressure to the specific acupoint. The pellets are secured on specific area with an adhesive tape. However, the pellet does not provide electronic stimulation to the acupoints. Thus, the medical effects of this article of clothing are greatly limited. Electronic stimulation is an effective treatment for various diseases. Many studies have demonstrated the effectiveness of electronic stimulation if patient can use them continuously in the right way. In addition, various studies have demonstrated the results that patients in the electronic stimulation with acupuncture point stimulation had a better effect.
Furthermore, most of the conventional electrodes are made of silica gel hydro pads that can be adhered to human skin, which can be repeatedly used for a number of times. While the performance of this kind of electrode is good, the conventional electrodes are not suitable for textiles, for instance, the conventional electrodes are not washable and can cause discomfort to its wearer due to its stickiness etc.
There exists a potential application for wearable electronic textiles that provides electronic stimulation to the body with traditional Chinese medicine therapy for long-term continuous treatment.